clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EternalMagma/I DEMAND
I demand we have an Azumanga Daioh parody! I will be writing it soon, but I do need some help. (CLICK THE LINK FOR MORE ON THE SUBJECT) I will be parodying the main characters, although I have found the situation at a perplexing and dumbfounding moment in time wheteas I have found an error in my current plans. Mr Kimura, in the anime, is someone of which we cannot potray on this wiki, but enough of that. Me and Zone seem to currently be the only people who've seen it, so I reccommend WATCHING IT on YouTube before you begin trying to help. Here's the people I'll be parodying. *'Chiyo-chan' (real): A 10 year old prodigy that got into high school, she is intelligent of excelling rates and good at most subjects, such as sports and cookery. Also, she is found to have the adorable appearence of that that leaves her to be the subject of most costumes that only increases the cuteness of her appearence. *'Chiyo-chan' (parody): A young chick penguin that was pushed ahead into high school, she is intelligent but clusmy, although still being very well spoken. She is the subject to practical jokes at times, but still holds the adorable appearance which makes her popular. This is just an example of how the characters would be changed. The clumsiness of the parody is to make her less of a Mary-sue, because she isn't one in the anime, but that's due to in-storyline problems that I can't use in a quick example. *'Tomo Takino' (real): A super-energetic super-hyper teenager that takes life as a competition, and everything in it. With her attitude, she is disliked, but uses her sheer and vast amount of energy to complete simple tasks for her friends. Defeat is her weakness, and winning can bring a lot of insults to the opponent. Her snide attitude backed with her energy makes her hard to punish, and is usually ignored when in her insulting mood. *'Tomo Takino' (parody): A super-fast teenager with a super-fast personality and attitude. She is disliked by a lot of her allies, but only when she does insult them. Her insulting attitude and her energy make her annoying but she is liked by most also for being helpful when using her energy to her advantage or to the advantage of someone else. Her biggest weakness is losing to an easy or less-competitive opponent, whereas she is upstaged. Not much of a difference there, but I suggest we add a larger amount of dislike to her character and give her a large hatred for losing. Once again, just trying to balance out. *'Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga' (real): A slow, spaced out teenager from Osaka, she is rather intelligent but doesn't hold the strength to show her own opinion. She is scared by little but is called weird by a lot of people. As an attempt to become less spacey, she tries to get it together by reminding herself, but it ends up failing, so she continues with her odd personality. Her biggest weaknesses are spicy-foods and other dilemma causing situations that may seem easy to others. *'Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga' (parody): A spaced out penguin that is disliked only for her odd personality, she is unable to cope with simple tasks but takes it with happy ignorance and just lives as she can. She has the intelligence to achieve greatness but can't seem to grasp it, although it may seem like a problem, she leaves it be. She cannot cope with seemingly-simple tasks and therefore banishes them from her daily regime. Osaka doesn't need to be changed muched, but her weird personality and hallucinations may not be added in for the affect that she does have the intelligence. *'Kagura' (real): A nice, competitive sports-loving teenager that has a similar personality to that of Tomo, she finds others that excell in subjects, mostly sports, as a rival, though clings onto them in the hope they may once compete. She is nice but is cocky at times, and is sometimes insulting, although she shows a deep sadness whenever doing so. Her maturity is usually lost in situations, but shines when she is apologising or is about to do something wrong. *'Kagura' (parody): A competitive sports-loving teen with a love for swimming, her maturity isn't always her best feature. Mostly being childish, she has fun at every turn, but knows when to stop. Her multi-attitude can lead to problems, but doesn't usually. The difference is that she isn't as nice as her real counterpart, because her multipersonality would make her near perfect. Although, when mature, she still is nice. *'Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara' (real): A balanced attitude but a hatred for those with immaturity, Yomi is usally the voice of reason in most situations. She finds a dislike for her weight, and tries to keep it down as much as she can. Along with athletics, weight is one of the subjects she struggles to talk about. She has a masculine-tone of voice, especially when dealing with Tomo. Although, Tomo's target is usually Yomi, but Tomo is also usually on the reciving end of an uppercut that is thrown by Yomi when pushed too far. *'Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara' (parody): A nice teen with an anger for the subjects that she struggles with, she is usually the last to explain dilemmas or situations when her friends are in trouble or are struggling to resolve. She has a large hatred for Tomo, but deals with her because she just won't leave the whole group alone, mostly because of her like for Kagura or Chiyo-chan. Yomi finds it difficult to deal with weight or athletics, but can deal with most others things perfectly. Not much of a difference here, made her kind of nicer and less of an angry maniac. *'Sakaki' (real): A dark, mysterious girl with a secret love for cute animals, mostly cats, she is emotional but barely shows it, leaving a blank expression with few words to add. She is embarrased of her personality, and hides it with darkness, although her personality leaves her as a cat-obsessed happy teen, she'd rather hide it to keep up appearances. She is referred to as attractive and "cool", and is the obsession of Kagura (for rivalry reasons) and Kaorin (for popularity reasons). Along with her obsession with cute animals, they do not return the obsession and always bite her or run away from her, which leaves her at a sadness that she uses to cover up her happiness at times. *'Sakaki' (parody): A confusing, mysterious girl with a love for cute puffles, she finds her obsession with them as an embarrasment and covers it up at every corner. Puffles seem to dislike her and she dreams of owning one, and being the friend to one, although it seems impossible because of her relationship with animals. She is found as a large subject to compliment for her beautiful appearence and cool attitude, but doesn't feel like she's special at all. Her weakness for cats leave her with few words and few expressions, and thus leaving her open for insult to being "scary" or "weird", although this is strongly disagreed to Kaorin. Cats are changed to puffles (which I WILL talk about in another blog post) and I've made her less obviously awesome. *'Kaorin' (real): A Sakaki obsessed girl that leaves her at a nervousness and anxiety problem, she struggles to tell Sakaki her true feelings. It is unknown wether it's a love or simply a fanatical problem, but whichever it is, it doesn't stop her from taking every chance to be near Sakaki. *'Kaorin' (parody): A shy, young teen with an obsession for Sakaki, she finds it difficult to talk to her. She is shy and anxious in all situations that brings her to dilemma in real life situations. Her obsession with Sakaki revolves around Sakaki being good at every subject, but her dark personality makes her mysterious and "cool". She has a strong like for her and looks up to her as an idol. Changed her somewhat confused love or obsession situation with Sakaki and changed it with pure obsession, for reasons that must confide with the COC. AS YOU CAN SEE, I've cleared up the character parodies, we need Chihiro parody and the teachers need parodies, but they're less of a problem. I REALLY suggest you watch the series, be it English subtitles or English dub (I saw the latter), it's still awesome no matter what. Comment if you understood what I am rambling about and if you'd like to help. Thanks, --Metalmanager In regione caecorum rex est luscus 11:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Updates Adding updates soon. Category:Blog posts